Furries in Sin City
by inkblot hearts
Summary: This won second place in Alicia's Shameful Fic Competition in ontd twatlight's 2009 Shamelympics. TEAM SLYTHERSLUTS FTW!


Something low and booming began to ring in my head. It began to get louder and louder, which didn't help my throbbing headache. My eyes were impossible to open. I felt cramped, my back hurt like a bitch, and something really heavy was thrown across my feet.

I managed to open my eyes and stared in confusion. I had a bowl of cornflakes, which was tipped over, on my lap all while sitting in a giant martini glass with two of the guys slumped over the edge. One of them was covered in… apple pie?

I twisted my neck around with some difficulty and saw the others in the glasses, wearing chains and also dirty with apple pie. Something was pulling at my neck. I grabbed at it and realized I was wearing a spiked collar.

Now how the hell did I get here? My vision was blurred and what I could manage to make out was hot pink neon lights flashing to the beat of the bass. Figures slid up and down poles nearby.

Where was I? How did I get here? Bits and pieces of my memory began to flash by, but it didn't make sense. I continued staring at the lights until it all came together.

* * *

"C'mon, Jacob, you-"

"No, Quil."

"But---"

"Look" --- I spun and faced Quil--- "You don't understand! I just can't---"

"Of course you can," Embry said. "You need to take your mind off all this shit. This is the best way to do it."

They just didn't understand. Of course I would love to find someone else. I would love to never think about her ever again, about how she had chosen... him. But it was impossible. There would be no way to ever find anyone half as special as her.

"Look," Paul spoke for the first time from the other end of the room, "The sooner, the better."

Silence. "Just -- I'm not doing anything, okay? But if it'll make you shut up ---fine."

I had been assured that this place would be perfect for meeting potential soul mates. The six of us entered the club. The minute we were inside, I knew what a mistake I had made by agreeing to this in the first place.

I walked into the lounge. It was filled with giant martini glasses and a round purple couch.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me?" I screamed as smiles spread across their faces. I tried to get to the door, but they formed a solid wall against it.

"No way," I said automatically. "This is going way too goddamn far---"

"Honestly, Jacob, you NEED to get laid sometime, we've been saying it for forever, and ---"

"No way, I'm LEAVING--"

But they weren't letting me go.

"Have a beer, Jake, it'll cool you down," Embry said. I growled in a low voice before allowing them to steer me to the bar. They were going to pay.

"She should be here soon, so relax," Jared said. I froze.

"Who?"

"Oops," he said, a grin spreading across his face. "Forgot to mention the call girl."

"The WHAT?"

"Ah, there she is." Sam pointed and I spun around.

There was a girl standing in front me with two apple pies. Her face was masked and she wore a lime green fishnet bodysuit and a matching thong. I could see her breasts in all of their glory through the top. She was beautiful.

"What is this?" I asked her, while the guys were looking around the room.

"It's the Pussycat Dolls lounge," she responded. Her hand trailed up my chest and neck. I could see the lust in her eyes and grin.

My heart was pounding. I leaned down and kissed her deeply. Our tongues made contact, and made me impulsively push her onto the couch.

She broke apart from me to tear off my shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of my ripped chest. She brought her mouth to my nipple and bit down on it. I moaned.

"Dude," I heard Sam say.

I turned around. "Are you still here?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we all want a piece of that," Sam replied, taking off his own shirt.

I watched in a mixture of awe and fear as the rest of the guys began to undress. She turned my head to face her.

"Let them join in, it'll be fun," she said, smiling. She bit down on my nipple again.

I succumbed to her, and sort of nodded. The combination of alcohol and a girl sucking on my chest made it hard for me to process.

I heard grunting coming from the other side of the couch. I looked up to see Sam struggling with his leather pants. Collin and Seth pulled on the legs, while Sam tried to pull himself free.

"Note to self," he mumbled, "always buy leather pants in one size too big."

I nearly hit my forehead with my palm, but she had taken off her lime green bodysuit. Her breasts were dangling in my face. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked.

I felt pressure on the couch next to me. We looked over and saw Embry and Sam going at it.

I looked around to see Quil, Paul, and Jared in one martini glass, and Collin, Seth, and Brady in another. There were clothes everywhere.

"Take it, bitch," Sam said, as he began to hit Embry in the face with his cock. Embry opened his mouth and took Sam's cock.

She looked at me with that twinkle of lust in her eye. "You know what really turns me on?" she whispered. "An all-guy threesome."

"Yeah?" I grinned and called over to the guys in the martini glasses. "Anyone wanna switch?"

Quil popped up and jumped out of the martini glass. I went over to Paul and Jared, heaved myself into the glass, and they kept going from where they left off with Quil. Paul's dick was inside Jared's mouth. Paul's ass was in the air. A voice in my mind said sharply, "Don't think; do." I slid my cock inside Paul's ass. He gasped, and then eased into it. As I slid in and out, I took in these somewhat new realms of pleasure.

"Um, guys?" She was stuck, mid-coitus with Quil, who had all of a sudden gone rigid and pale. "Is he okay?"

Paul slid out of the martini glass. "Uh," he said, starting to grab his clothes, "I think we should get the fuck out of here."

"What? Why?" She wasn't panicking, she was sort of whining. Like she wasn't afraid of what might happen next.

Quil began to shake violently. Since the call girl was stuck, she couldn't move. But the violent shakes came rough and fast, and while Quil was transforming into a werewolf, she was having a ball. By the time Quil had become a full werewolf, she came, screaming out, "FUCK!!!" and then lying down on the couch.

Quil's clothes were in tatters, and there was fur everywhere. He tried making a break for the door.

"NUH-UH!" Paul grabbed Sam's forgotten leather pants and used them to restrain the thrashing form of Quil. "HELP ME!" Sam yelled at the rest of the guys.

I grabbed another pair of pants and tied his feet together. Sam's leather pants were tied to the handle of one of the martini glasses that were attached to the floor. Quil thrashed and yelled. Eventually, he subsided.

The call girl was sitting on the couch. Underneath her was a large wet stain. "I love it when guys are fighting," she said in a breathy voice. She glanced over at the apple pies and licked her lips. "These apple pies look absolutely succulent."

After that, what? As I tried to remember, one of the giant glasses was knocked over. Its former inhabitant groaned as he tried to remove what looked like a gag ball from around his neck.

I tried to fight off the pain and tried to focus on that girl. It was hard to picture her between the mask and the tangle of limbs that evening had become – a flash of dark hair here, a glimmer of skin behind the fishnet there. Maybe the guys were right. Maybe I did need to get laid. She wasn't a soul mate, but she knew how to show some guys a good time.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"What?" I looked up. It was her. Her mask was askew and she had some apple pie on her chest.

"Calm down." She moved her hands up to her mask, leaving them there momentarily before pulling it over her head.

I was speechless.

"You didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun without me, did you?" She said.

"Leah!!" I blinked. This couldn't be Leah, my almost-little-sister Leah, looking so sexy.

"Surprise," she said. "Now, who's for another go?"


End file.
